Stephen Strange (Earth-616)
Vorgeschichte Stephen Strange wurde im November 1930 in Philadelphia geboren. Auf deren Farm, in Nebraska, kam 1932 seine jüngere Schwester Donna zur Welt. Stephen's Schicksal war es, der nächste Sorcerer Supreme zu werden. Dem nachtragenden Lehrling Karl Mordo gefiel dies nicht und wurde eiversüchtig auf ihn. Letzten Endes wurde Stephen von Mordor's Meister, den Ancient One, ein mystischer Beschützer der Erde und der zurzeitigen Sorcerer Supreme. Ein oder zwei Jahre nachdem die Qualen begangen, wurde Stephen's Bruder Victor geboren. Mit elf Jahren half er seiner verletzten Schwester, eine Erfahrung die in ihm Interesse an Medizin erweckte. In New York ging er dann aufs College. Während Stephen seinen 19ten Geburtstag bei seiner Familie verbrachte, bekam seine Schwester Donna ein schmerzhaften Krampf, während beide im Wasser schwimmen waren. Nach einer hektischen Suche, nach seiner Schwester, fand er diese ertrunken im Wasser. Diese Erfahrung hinterließ ihm ein Sinn für persönliche Fehler, die er nichtmehr erleben möchte. Medizin Karriere Stephen erhielt sein medizinischen Grad auf der Columbia University in Rekordzeit und betrat eine 5 jährige Residenz im New York-Presbyterian Krankenhaus, was seinen schnellen Erfolg arrogant machte. Seine Mutter Beverly starb, als er fast mit seiner Residenz abgeschlossen hatte. Seine Arbeit machte ihn immer mehr unpersönlicher für seine darauffolgenden Operationen. Sein Talent behielt er jedoch und so wurde er erfolgreich von vielen gefeiert bevor er 30 wurde. Zwei Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, wurde sein Vater, Eugene Strange krank. Weil Stephen damals wegen seiner Mutter trauerte, weigerte er sich seinen Vater zu besuchen, der im Sterbebett lag. Sein Vater besuchte ihn in seinem Apartment, um sich über seine Veränderung und sein Mangel an trauer in Kenntnis zu setzen. Nach der Konfrontation, raste Eugene vom Apartment aus und geriet in einem Unfall. Er starb noch an Unfallstelle. Die Leiche seines Vaters brachte Stephen in einer Kühlkammer, auf die Hoffnung dass er in baldiger Zukunft wiederbeleben kann. Der Autounfall Ungefähr 1963 geriet Stephen in einen schweren Autounfall. Dr. Nicodemus West, ein brillanter Chirurg wurde von Stephen selbst beauftragt, eine Operation an ihm durchzuführen. Obwohl er fähig war, ihn zu retten, waren seine Nerven an den Händen stark beschädigt. Stephen's Karriere war somit zu Ende. Dieses Ergebnis wollte er nicht akzeptieren, weshalb er nach einem Heilmittel suchte. Er verfolgte jedes Gerücht nach, dass ihn weiterhelfen könnte. Der Ancient One Nachdem er Gerüchte über den Ancient One hörte, verpfändete Stephen sein letztes Gut, für ein Ticket nach Osten. Dort fand er Acient One's tibetischen Palast, doch dieser lehnte seine Bitte, ihn zu heilen, ab und schlug ihm vor, Magie zu lehren. Diesen Vorschlag jedoch lehnte Stephen ab, aber konnte nicht den Ort verlassen, wegen einem Blizzard. In der Zeit, als er darauf wartete, dass der Sturm vorbei geht, bezog Stephen sich, der Lehre des Ancient One's. Baron Mordo griff ins geheimen den Lehrer mit magisch beschworenen Skeletten, die der Ancient One einfach besiegen konnte. Stephen konfrontierte Mordo über seinen Hinterhalt, doch dieser verzauberte ihn, sodass Stephen den Ancient One nicht warnen konnte und Mordo physikalisch nicht verletzten konnte. Bei diesen ganzen Darstellung von Magie, nahm Stephen das Angebot vom Ancient One, eine Lehre als Magier, an. Der Acient One löste den Zauber von Mordo auf und erklärte Stephen, dass er bescheid weiß, über den Hinterhalt und dass er ihn trotzdem hier bleiben lässt, auf der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn ändern kann. Der Acient One wusste von Stephen's Potenzial, ein Sorcerer Supreme zu werden, schon vorher. Strange verbrachte viele Jahre unter der Aufsicht des Ancient One, lernte seine angeborenen Kräfte zu beherrschen. Einige Jahre nach der Ankunft von Stephen, verließ Mordo den Palast, um größere Macht zu erlangen. In der Zukunft werden die Rivalen oft aufeinander treffen. Es war ungefähr in dieser Zeit, als Stephen die Prüfung seines Todes meisterte. Als Belohnung erhielt er ein Zeitloses Leben und ein Ankh-förmiges Zeichen auf seiner Stirn, das nur erscheint, wenn sein Leben in Gefahr schwebt. Der Ancient One selbst besitzt schon eine nahezu Unsterblichkeit, durch die Erfolge des Test über 600 Jahre. Während seinen jungen Jahren als Lehrling der Magie, befreundete er sich mit vielen Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel Lord Julian Phyffe und Sir Clive Bentley aus Großbritannien, Cardinal Alfeo und Count Tancredo Carezzi aus Italien, Omar Karindu, Rama Kaliph und Turhan Barim aus dem mittleren Osten, Wai Chee Yee und Sen-Yu aus Asien und Aleister Kane, Kenneth Ward und Frank Brukner aus Amerika. Strange fand auch viele Verbündete unter den Superhelden. Sieben Jahre studierte Stephen die Magie, als er zurück nach Amerika reiste in den 70er Jahren. Er wurde ein Berater der Magie und eröffnete sein Sanctum Sanctorum in New York. Er wurde von Wong begleitet. Während dieser Zeit bekämpfte Strange viele dämonische Wesen. Zu diese gehören Aggamon und Zota beispielsweise. Superhelden Karriere Als die Fantastic Four den Anbruch der Helden Ära ankündigten, blieb Strange zunächst distanziert von New York's Superhelden und bekämpfte derweil Gegner wie Nightmare und Baron Mordo. Ab den Moment, als Loki, Strange manipulierte, Thor anzugreifen, beschloss er sich mit Thor zu verbünden, nachdem Loki's Zauber sich auflöste. Nach einem Kampf gegen Mordo, verbündete er sich mit den jungen Spider-Man, der ihm bei der Rettung von verschiedenen Bürger der Stadt half. Die Erfahrung war für Spider-Man so traumatisch, dass er Strange bat, ihn seine Erinnerungen zu löschen. Beeindruckt vom Mut des jungen Helden, befreundete sich Stephen mit ihm. Sie verbündeten sich oft über die Jahre. Der Ancient One sendete Strange in die Dark Dimension um den üblen Feind Dormammu zu bekämpfen. Derweil näherte er sich an Clea, ein Zauber-Lehrling, die sich nach der Zeit als die Tochter von Dormammu's Schwester Umar herausstellte. Clea versuchte oft einen Kampf gegen Dormammu zu verhindern doch Strange gab nicht nach. Oft wurde dieser von Dormammu übertroffen. Um die Dark Dimension zu retten, gab Strange Dormammu genug Kraft, eine neue Barriere zu erschaffen. Wütend über seine Schwachheit, versendete Dormammu ehrenvoll Strange und die attraktive Clea zurück auf die Erde. Dieses Ereignis der Menschlichkeit vergisst er nicht, was ihm zu Strange's größten Feind macht. Nachdem sich Stephen oft bei verschiedenen Gruppierungen beteiligte und auf der Hochzeit von Reed und Sue Richards auftauchte, war er wieder mit seiner liebe, Clea wiedervereint, die beschloss mit ihm zusammen in New York zu leben. Strange widerstand die Invasion der Undying Ones, eine Rasse von Dämonen, die einst die Erde dominiert hatten. Um sich gegen Onslaught zu stellen, manipulierte er Prinz Namor von Atlantis und den unglaublichen Hulk, um Strange zu unterstützen. Als dieser die Undying Ones besiegte, dachte er, er hätte die Welt gerettet vor dem Einfall. Strange war gefährdet von der ausgebeuteten Arroganz von Namor und dem Hulk, weshalb er auf seine Magie verzichtete und zurück zur Medizin als Berater ging. Strange's Rückkehr zur Medizin hielt nur einige Wochen lang. Nachdem Baron Mordo versuchte ihn zu töten, kehrte Strange zurück zur Zauberei und besiegte Mordo mithilfe des Ancient One. Nach einiger Zeit befreundete er sich mit Prinz Namor und dem unglaublichen Hulk, trotz deren Differenzen. Der Silver Surfer schloss sich der dreier Gruppe an um den Kern der Defenders zu bilden. Die Illuminati Gefolgt vom Kree-Skrull Krieg, bildeten einige der stärksten Helden auf der Erde die Illuminati, eine geheime Gruppierung, die sich ein paar mal treffen, um über bevorstehende Ereignisse eine Lösung zu finden. Dazu gehören Doctor Strange, Black Bolt, Professor X, Iron man, Mister Fantastic und Namor. Die Vorherrschaft der Zauberei Strange geriet unter Beschuss von den Handlangern des Old One Shuma-Gorath, eine gewaltige extradimensionale Entität, das einst vor über Millionen Jahren über die Erde geherrscht hatte und irgendwann in der Hyborean Ära verbannt wurde. Shuma-Gorath versuchte an die Gedanken des Ancient One zu gelangen, doch Strange betrat diese Gedanken und konfrontierte die Kreatur. Nach einer Niederlage bittet der Ancient One Strange ihn eher zu töten als Shuma-Gorath auf die Erde durchzulassen. Der physikalische Tod des Ancient One macht ihn zu eins mit der Entität. Steven bekommt den Umhang des Sorcerer Supreme vererbt. Um Trost zu suchen für seine Bürde, versuchte Strange seine Kräfte zu nutzen, um seinen Bruder Victor wiederzubeleben. Er nutzte die Zaubersprüche aus dem Buch des Vishanti. Unglücklicherweise realisierte er nicht, dass er die vampirischen Versen las, ohne zu wissen, dass er Victor als Vampir wiederauferstehen lässt. Nach dem Gedanken, dass seine Sprüche versagt hätten, brachte er den Körper seiner Bruders in die Kühlkammer. Strange begann seine Abenteuer mit den Defenders und über die Monate stoßen weiter Mitglieder hinzu wie zum Beispiel die Asgardische Valkyrie Brunnhilde, der geflügelte millionär Nighthawk, die sorglose Hellcat und andere. Irgendwann stellte Strange fest, dass seine magischen Kräfte sich verringert haben. Dies erlaubte Strange sich von Star of Capistan besessen zu werden, der ihn zu Red Rajah verwandelte. Als Rajah versuchte Strange sein Bewusstsein mit allen Bürgern der Stadt New York zu vernetzen, um seine eigene utopische Gesellschaft zu gründen. Schließlich konnten die Defenders ihn aufhalten und den Star of Capistan wieder aus ihm heraus holen, den Strange sofort zerstörte. Steven hielt es für Notwendig sich erstmal von den Defenders zu trennen um seine Bindung der magischen Künste zu erneuern, um sie zu verstärken. Die Defenders machten ohne ihn weiter aber später schloss er sich wieder an, als sie diesen um Hilfe bitten. Trans-temporale Zauberer, die sich die Schöpfer nennen, übernahmen die Seele des Ancient One, um Steven das Angebot zu machen, eins mit dem Universum zu werden. Sollte Steven das Angebot ablehnen, war er verpflichtet, sowohl den Umhang als auch die Kräfte des Sorcerer Supreme abzugeben. Strange begann ein Kampf gegen die Schöpfer, besiegte deren Verbündeten die In-Betweener und vereitelte deren Plan zur Realitätsumformung. Einige Monate später bekämpfte Steven Vampire und verwendete ein Zauber, der alle Vampire auf der Welt töten sollte. Nur der Körper von Victor Strange überlebte, denn dieser war mit dem Zauber vom Buch des Vishanti geschützt. Währenddessen kam Clea zurück in die dunkle Dimension um die Rebellion gegen Umar zu führen, wo sie erfuhr, dass sie ihre Clea's Mutter ist. Mithilfe von Strange gelang es Clea über den Thron zu Herrschen, aber die Verantwortung als Herrscherin der dunklen Dimension und seine als Sorcerer Supreme auf der Erde bedeutetet, dass beide getrennt werden würden. Bei einem Kampf gegen Urthona wurde Strange gezwungen das Auge des Agamotto zu zerstören um zu hindern, dass Urthora die Kontrolle über ihn nehmen würde. Nach der Zerstörung des Artefaktes waren die Barrieren zwischen den Dimensionen erheblich geschwächt worden und die Erde wurde von mystischen Kreaturen angegriffen. Er traf sich mit Rintrah, einem Novizen. Kaluu schloss sich den beiden an. Um etwas zu tun, bittet er Kaluu, ein alten Rivalen des Ancient One, ihm dunkle Magie beizubringen. Um diese zu erlangen sollte er bei der Rückkehr von Shuma-Gorath diesen konfrontieren. Das Ego der beiden war zerstört. Kaluu geleitet die Seele von Strange zurück auf die Erde und langsam stellte sich sein Ego wieder her. nach diesen Ereignissen kehrte Strange zurück in die dunkle Dimension und heiratete Clea, die mit ihm zusammen auf der Erde lebte.Strange nahm Rintrah in die Lehre und eine Erscheinung stellte Agamotto wieder her, was somit dazu führte, dass die Barrieren wieder verstärkt wurden. Strange unterstützte die X-Men als Margali Szardos, eine Sorceress Supreme und Mutter von Nightcrawler glaubte, Wagner wäre schuldig an einem kaltblütigen Mord und trennte seine Seele von seinem Körper in ihre eigene Dimension. Beim Kampf um Nightcrawler war Steven schockiert, als er sah, wie Margali Agamotto nutzen konnte. Nachdem er sie besiegen und Wagner retten konnte, wollte er mehr über die mysteriösen Sorceress erfahren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwachte Victor Strange als Vampir, der aber unter dem Einfluss der Sorceress Marie LaVeau geriet. Damit wollte sie Strange dazu zwingen, aus den Vampir Versen zu lesen um diese alle wieder auferstehen zu lassen, jedoch hat Steven diese Seiten von der Erde verbannt. Unbarmherzig war LaVeau in der Lage, Victor als Vorlage für ein Duplikat Zauber zu verwenden, um lang vernichtete Vampire zu wiederbeleben. Infinity Gauntlet Strange und Clea waren irgendwann wieder gezwungen zurück in die dunkle Dimension zu kehren, denn Dormammu und Umar wollten den Thron zurück haben. nach den eindeutigen Sieg von Umar, verbannte sie Clea auf die Erde. Währrend Clea nach Verbündeten für einen Gegenschlag suchte, war Strange mit den anderen Helden im Kampf um den Infinity Gauntlet gegen Titanen Thanos. Thanos nutzte die Infinity Steine um die hälfte der Bevölkerung der Universen auszuradieren, bevor er von den Helden besiegt wurde und diese seinen Schaden rückgängig machten. Secret Defenders Nachdem Strange sich mit einigen Helden verbündete und Gegner besiegte wie Shanzar und einem noch stärkeren Dormammu, erschuf er die Secret Defenders um die Erde vor Kreaturen zu schützen. Nachdem Rinrah ermordet wurde, als er versuchte ein gefährlichen Talisman zu zerstören, brachte er seinen Körper in Stase um diesen irgendwann für eine anstehende Wiederbelebung. Steven nahm sich Kyllian Kell als neuen Lehrling zu sich. Infinity Crusade Strange wurde einst von einer Göttin entführt, die 33 Helden im Universum verwendete um ihr bei der Infinity Crusade zu helfen, um das Universum vom Bösen zu bereinigen. Hypnotisiert von der Göttin, tretet Strange dem Kreuzzug bei und während deine physikalische Form bei der Göttin blieb, war seine astrale Form bei seinem Bruder um ihn im Auge zu behalten. In dieser Zeit hatte Victor Strange sich selbst die Identität des Khiron gegeben. Nachdem er realisierte, wie gewalttätig er geworden ist, nahm Khiron sich sein eigenes Leben. Siege of Darkness Während des Trainings wurde der Lehrling Kyllian durch einem Talisman in eine andere Dimension gezogen. Als Strange ihn bei der Suche wiederfand, beschloss er dort zu bleiben mit Iskelior, eine Frau, die er dort kennengelernt hatte. Das Gezänke der Zauberer wurde von der Zauberin Lilith gestört, die die Barriere niederriss um Nachwuchs Dämonen auf die Erde loszuschicken. Strange kam auf die Erde zurück und versprach Kyllian später zu retten. Strange konfrontierte Lilith und ihre Lilin. Wong konnte ihm nicht helfen, denn er war durch Lilith's Schwester nicht in der Lage dazu. Nach einer Taktik, gelang am Ende Strange doch noch der Sieg gegen Lilith und Lilin, jedoch verließ Wong Strange, weil er ihm nichtmehr vertraute. Salome Strange musste sein Titel als Sorcerer Supreme erneut verteidigen, diesmal vor Salome, einem geflügelten Mitglied der mysteriösen Blood und vor über 20.000 Jahren der erste auf der Erde geborene Sorcerer Supreme. Salome konnte den Mantel von einem geschwächten Strange leicht zurückerobern und sammelte Anhänger, um ihm zu helfen, die Erde zu beherrschen. Unfähig, sich gegen Salome zu behaupten, versteckte sich Strange in einer Taschendimension und nahm Schwester Nil (die letzte der im Erdreich verbleibenden Lilin) mit, um seine Aktionen aufzuzeichnen und als seine Assistentin zu fungieren. Von dieser Dimension aus sandte er zwei magische Konstrukte aus, die sich um seine irdischen Angelegenheiten befassten. Der erste, Vincent Stevens, wurde ein schlauer Geschäftsmann und baute ein Vermögen, um den sogenannten "Technomagick" zu entwickeln. Das andere war ein Wesen namens Strange, eine maskierte Figur, die neben den Midnight Sons kämpfte und Artefakte für Strange sammelte, um sie gegen Salome einzusetzen. Strange überließ die Führung der Secret Defender Doktor Druid, einem anderen Schüler des Ancient One. Obwohl Doktor Druid erstaunlich war, konnte er die Gruppe letztendlich nicht führen. Dr. Strange, der nur wenige seiner Artefakte besaß und durch Salomes Tanz mystisch vergiftet wurde, erkannte, dass er sich auf die Entwicklung seiner schwächsten Disziplin, der elementaren Magie, konzentrieren musste, um den Mantel von Sorcerer Supreme zurückzugewinnen. Dr. Strange war kaum fertig damit, seine Zauberei zu verbessern, als Stevens und Strange sich gegen ihn auflehnten. Stevens wurde offenbar im darauffolgenden Konflikt zerstört und Strange ging in die dunkle Dimension, wo er sich mit dem Nobel der Rebellion als Paradox verband. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Salome Wong gegen seinen alten Meister geworben. Er behauptete, Imei's Seele an den Dämon Xaos gebunden zu haben, und versprach eine vollständige Auferstehung als Gegenleistung für seinen Dienst. Später zeigte Strange Wong, dass Salome ihn betrogen hatte und dass Imei wirklich tot war. Nachdem Strange ihn zu einem Besuch im Jenseits brachte, versöhnten sie sich schließlich. Diesmal jedoch trat Wong als gleichwertiger Partner zu Strange und in vielerlei Hinsicht zu einem Bruder und nicht zu einem Diener. Wong bezeichnete Strange immer noch als "Meister", weil "alte Gewohnheiten schwer zu brechen sind". Der Krieg der sieben Sphären ''' Nach dem Sieg über Salome nahm Dr. Strange vorübergehend eine jüngere, gewalttätigere Persönlichkeit an, als er begann, die von Stevens eingeleiteten illegalen Operationen aufzuspüren und zu beenden. Dr. Strange wurde erneut von den Vishanti in den Krieg der sieben Sphären beschworen. Da er nicht gewillt war, noch mehr von seiner bereits verminderten Macht zu verlieren, willigte Strange ein. Obwohl Strange aus seiner Sicht 5.000 Jahre lang für die Vishanti gegen ihre Feinde, die Trinity of Ashes, gekämpft hatte, vergingen nur wenige Monate auf der Erde, als er zurückkehrte. Strange's Erinnerungen an den Krieg wurden unterdrückt und er kehrte zu seinem reiferen, bärtigen Aussehen zurück. Von dem Krieg erschöpft, wandte sich Strange der Verwendung unberechenbarer Katastrophenmagie zu, um seine Macht zu steigern. Er behauptete später, es mit sogenannter Chaos-Magie ergänzt zu haben, obwohl er später behauptete, dass es so etwas nicht gäbe. Auf jeden Fall gewann Strange schließlich die Schirmherrschaft der Fürstentümer zurück, und seine Macht wurde wieder auf ihre Höhe gebracht. '''Der Orden Dormammu kehrte zurück, um Strange anzugreifen, wobei er den Mutant Jonathon White und den verbündeten Topaz von Strange gegen ihn hetzte. Strange vertrieb seinen alten Feind und führte einen anderen Chirurgen auf magische Weise dazu, Topaz vor Dormammus Angriff zu retten. Strange sah sich die Rückkehr seines alten Feindes Yandroth, dem Technomagier, an. Strange, Namor, Hulk und der Silver Surfer vereinigten sich, um Yandroths angriffe auf die Erde entgegen zu treten, aber die vier begannen, sich untereinander zu streiten. Yandroth schien im letzten Konflikt zugrunde zu gehen, und als letzten Fluch nutzte er die magische Energie der Erde, um die Defender zusammen zu binden, und zwang sie, sich gegen alle zukünftigen Bedrohungen der Erde wieder zusammenzuschließen, unabhängig von ihren anderen Sorgen. Andere ehemalige Defender kamen zeitweise zu ihrer Hilfe, und obwohl sie von der Sache verärgert waren, waren sie dennoch berührt, als sie das Team wiedersehen. Der Fluch vergrößerte jedoch die Egos des verfluchten Quartetts, bis sie geistig instabil wurden. Sie wurden dann zum Orden, um alle Bedrohungen der Erde zu beenden, indem sie die Kontrolle übernahmen. Andere Helden, einschließlich Clea, bekämpften sie, und die durch die Schlacht ausgelösten Energien wurden genutzt, um Yandroth wiederzubeleben und zu stärken. Die Defenders hörten auf zu kämpfen, und Yandroth wurde in seine menschliche Form zurückgeführt, besiegt und eingesperrt. House of M ''' Als Scarlet Witch einen katastrophalen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, benutzte Doktor Strange das Auge von Agamotto, um sie mit einer Erinnerung zu stoppen, die so schrecklich war, dass sie zusammenbrach und das Chaos beendete, das sie versehentlich verursachte. Die gebrechliche Wanda wurde von ihrem trauernden Vater Magneto nach Genosha gebracht. Verzweifelt bat Magneto die Hilfe seines alten Freundes und Feindes, Professor Charles Xavier, um seiner geistig instabilen Tochter zu helfen. Xavier rief Doktor Strange an. Selbst ihre gemeinsamen Anstrengungen reichten nicht aus, um ihr zu helfen. Sie versuchten, ihre zerschmetterte Psyche zu heilen und den Schaden zu minimieren, den ihre realitätsverändernden Kräfte anrichteten, waren jedoch in ihrem Bestreben weitgehend erfolglos. Strange, nachdem er alles für Wanda getan hatte, teilte er den versammelten Avengers und X-Men mit, dass er, Xavier und Emma Frost die Helden vor Wandas Macht schützen könnten, und ging mit den Avengers und X-Men zu Wanda. Aufgrund der Einmischung ihres Bruders Quicksilver scheiterten sie, was zur Verwerfung der Realität führte, die als "House of M" bekannt ist. Nachdem Emma Frost und Layla Miller sich zusammengetan hatten, um seine Erinnerungen zu öffnen, ging Strange mit den Helden nach Genosha, um Wanda zu zwingen, die Welt zurückzubringen. Wanda veränderte die Welt wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form, aber 90% der gesamten mutierten Bevölkerung wurden entlastet. Überlebende Mutanten und Ex-Mutanten bezeichneten dies als "M-Day: Der schlimmste Tag in der Mutantengeschichte". Strange war nicht in der Lage, den erfolgreich ausgeführten Zauber zu brechen oder Wanda mit seinen Kräften danach zu finden. Später behauptete ein besorgter Strange, er habe "völlig versagt", da es seine Aufgabe war, House of M und dessen Folgen zu verhindern. '''Civil War In einem Treffen der Illuminaten widersetzte sich Strange dem vorgeschlagenen Superhuman Registration Act und bezeichnete die damit verbundenen Handlungen als "widerlich" und einfach als Mittel, um die Angst und Ignoranz der Menschen zu verbreiten, was dazu führen würde, dass andere Helden für ihre Rechte zum Tode kämpften Registrierung widersprechen. Er informierte Iron Man und Mister Fantastic, dass sie ihn nie wieder anrufen sollten, bevor er magisch abreiste. Einige Zeit später, während er Freunde auf beiden Seiten des Krieges hatte, zog sich Strange in die Arktis zurück, fastete und meditierte vierzig Tage lang ohne Unterbrechung. Als Sorcerer Supreme konnte er keine Partei in dieser Angelegenheit ergreifen, denn seine gegebenen Pflichten beinhalteten nicht die Beeinflussung der Entwicklung der übermenschlichen Rolle in der Gesellschaft, zumal es kein klares Recht oder Unrecht gab. Er betete für ein Ergebnis, das der Menschheit zugute kommen und die geringste Menge Blut verschütten würde. Er bedauerte später seine mangelnde Beteiligung am Bürgerkrieg. Nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde Strange Immunität zur Registrierung gewährt, aber die Immunität erstreckte sich nicht auf ihn, wenn er offen gegen den Akt war. New Avengers Nach dem Bürgerkrieg beherbergte Doctor Strange die abgelehnten Rächer der Avengers in seinem Sanctum Sanctorum, die eine Illusion hatten, als wäre sie verlassen und verschlechtert. Er unterstützte das Team bei seinen Missionen, indem er die Mächtigen Rächer mit geistigen Illusionen behinderte, sie in Japan von Elektra zu den Silber-Samurai teleportierte, Maya Lopez von der Magie der Hand befreite und ihre Ninja besiegte, ihr Ultron-Virus-infiziertes Flugzeug zu retten und eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen zu wirken, die die panischen Menschen in Manhattan beruhigen, nachdem sie von Iron Man von einem Venom Symbiote-Virus geheilt wurden. World War Hulk Dr. Strange gehörte zu den Mitgliedern der Illuminaten, die alarmiert über die anhaltende Zerstörung durch den Hulk zustimmten und sich bereit erklärten, den Hulk in den Weltraum zu verbannen. Als der Hulk auf der Suche nach Rache auf die Erde zurückkehrte und irrtümlich glaubte, dass er für die Explosion verantwortlich war, die Millionen auf dem Planeten Sakaar tötete, lehnte Strange die Forderung von Iron Man ab, Hulk mit Magie zu verbannen, und argumentierte, der Hulk würde einfach wieder zurückkehren. Stattdessen bot er Iron Man die Hilfe der New Avengers an, um New York zu evakuieren und zu helfen, was Stark gerne akzeptierte. Strange drang in Hulks Geist, erinnerte ihn an seine Geschichte und Freundschaft und bestand darauf, dass die Bombe nicht von den Illuminaten gepflanzt wurde. Gerade als der Hulk zu seiner Bruce-Banner-Form zurückkehrte und ein sympathischer Strange sich in körperlicher Form präsentierte, wandte sich Banner wieder dem Hulk zu und drückte Stranges Hände. Stranges zerquetschte Hände schränkten seine magischen Fähigkeiten ein. Strange beschwor die Macht von Zom, gegen den Hulk zu kämpfen, und trank Zoms Seele, um eine halbdämonische Version von sich selbst zu werden. Der ungewohnte Einsatz derartiger dunkler Magie schwächte jedoch seine Kontrolle über seine neuen Kräfte, was dazu führte, dass Strange Zivilisten fast tötete. Strange wurde vom Hulk überwältigt, mit einer Obedience Disk implantiert und musste zuerst mit dem Rest der gefallenen Helden ein riesiges, zorniges Monster im Madison Square Garden bekämpfen. Er wurde dann gezwungen, gegen die anderen Illuminati-Mitglieder zu kämpfen, wagte sich gegen Black Bolt (eigentlich ein Skrull) und versuchte, den Rest seiner Magie zu gebrauchen, um ihn zu stoppen. Der Sentry kam rechtzeitig an, um die Illuminaten zu retten, und Strange wurde befreit, obwohl sein Geist, sein Körper und seine Seele offensichtlich von diesem Vorfall gezeichnet wurden. Secret Invasion Der gestörte Iron Man, der die Leiche der Skrull Elektra erhalten hatte, rief die anderen fünf Illuminaten an, um über die Bedrohung durch die Skrull zu informieren. Die Illuminaten wurden überrascht, als der Black Bolt, der an dem Treffen teilnahm, sich als Skrull erwies. Strange teleportierte die vier von dort. Die fünf Illuminaten-Mitglieder gingen dann jeweils einen eigenen Weg und erkannten, dass sie weit mehr als nur eine Welt verloren hatten: Sie hatten ihre Fähigkeit verloren zu vertrauen. Die Illuminaten waren nicht mehr. Bevor die Skrull-Invasion voll im Gange war, war Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum vom Verbrecher-Syndikat des Super-Bösewichts Hood überfallen worden und veranlasste Strange, dunkle Magie als üblich einzusetzen. Dieses Versehen veranlasste ihn, diese Ebene vorübergehend zu verlassen, um sich selbst zu heilen und über seine Würdigkeit nachzudenken, der Zauberer der Erde zu sein. Strange hatte sowohl seine Meisterschaft der Mystic Arts und das Sanctum Sanctorum verloren. Doctor Strange kehrte noch einmal nach Greenwich Village zurück, um gegen einen Ansturm aus dem Traumreich zu kämpfen. Er selbst gab jedoch zu, dass er nicht in der Lage war, gegen die entfesselten Bestien zu kämpfen, weil seine Hände immer noch gebrochen waren und seine mystischen Energien zu allen Zeiten niedrig. Daimon Hellstrom setzte Höllenfeuer ein, um die Bestien von Nightmare zu vernichten. Dark Reign Ein Doctor Strange aus einer früheren Zeit erschien (mit dem dunklen Maskenkostüm, das er vor langer Zeit getragen hatte, um seine Identität zu verbergen) mit den anderen drei ursprünglichen Defenders, um seinen langjährigen Rivalen Mordo, zusammen mit Terrax, Tiger Shark und Red Hulk, anzugreifen. Zwei der Ältesten des Universums, der Grandmaster und der Collector, hatten gewettet, dass die Teams der ursprünglichen Defenders für den Grandmaster und das Zusammenstoßen mit dem neu gebildeten Team der Offenders des Collectors. Strange musste mit seinen Verbündeten zusammenarbeiten, um die unheimlichen Vier abzuwehren, wenn er Cleas Leben retten wollte. Obwohl Strange schließlich vom Roten Hulk getötet wurde, besiegte Galactus den Roten Hulk, und der Collector entschied, die Todesfälle ungeschehen zu machen. Strange und die New Avengers haben sich zusammengetan, um Hood und Dormammu zu bekämpfen. Sie folgten dem Auge von Agamotto nach New Orleans, um sich mit Daimon Hellstrom in Verbindung zu setzen, bevor Hood ihn zerstören konnte, um ihn möglicherweise daran zu hindern, sich in Stranges verlorener Rolle zu erheben. Sie kämpften gegen die Macht von Dormammu, bis Bruder Voodoo die Macht und die Gaben des Amtes von Sorcerer Supreme durch das Auge von Agamotto und den Geist des Ancient Ones gegeben hatte, intervenierte und Dormammu selbst gegenüberstand. Obwohl Strange der Schlacht nicht völlig unbeschadet entkommen konnte, behielt er die Macht, die Magie zu manipulieren (wenn auch in weit geringerem Maße), während er offenbar in seinen eigenen Augen etwas erlöst wurde, um die neuen übernatürlichen Bedrohungen von Doctor Voodoo zu beobachten. Die Helden Ära Als Agamotto aus den Vishanti geworfen wurde und die meisten seiner Kräfte von ihm abgezogen wurden, griff er die Neuen Rächer an, um das Auge von Agamotto von Doktor Voodoo zurückzufordern, da es das einzige Artefakt war, das ihn besiegen konnte. Jericho benutzte das Auge, um Agamotto zu besiegen, aber das Auge wurde zerstört und sein Leben ging dabei verloren. Doctor Strange schloss sich den New Avengers an. Durch die Ereignisse von Fear Itself und die Rückkehr der Dark Avengers von Norman Osborn blieb er bei ihnen. Er stand bei den Rächern gegen die X-Men, als die Phoenix Force auf die Erde zurückkehrte, und diente auch ohne die ganze Palette von Kräften, die er zuvor befehligt hatte. Daniel Drumm, der Rache an Strange für seinen Tod geschworen hatte, griff die New Avengers kurz nach Avengers vs. X-Men an, als das Team von Luke Cages Ankündigung abgelenkt wurde. Drumm nutzte seine Fähigkeiten, um andere zu besitzen, um Chaos zu säen, was Strange in die Morde von Victoria Hand und Daimon Hellstrom implizierte. Er besaß schließlich die Rächer und Neuen Rächer und nutzte ihre Fähigkeiten, um Strange zu töten. Stephen musste dunkle Magie beschwören, um Drumm zu besiegen und seine Freunde zu retten. Danach erschien der Ancient One auf dem Schlachtfeld und lobte Strange dafür, die anderen gerettet zu haben, ohne sie zu verletzen, dunkle Magie einzusetzen, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und weiterhin als Held und Defenders der Welt zu fungieren. Er stellte Strange wieder in seine frühere Position als Sorcerer Supreme zurück und gab ihm erneut die Artefakte des Amtes, das Auge von Agamotto und den Umhang der Levitation. Der Einfall Kurz nachdem er wieder Sorcerer Supreme geworden war, wurde Strange erneut zu einem Treffen der Illuminaten aufgerufen. Der Black Panther hatte ein als "Einfall" bekanntes Ereignis erlebt, bei dem zwei Universen mit jedem Universum Erde als Auftreffpunkt kollidierten, und hatte die Illuminaten aufgefordert, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Ein weiterer Einfall folgte kurz darauf, und die Illuminaten beschlossen, den Infinity Gauntlet zu verwenden, um es aufzuhalten, und Stephen lieferte sein Juwel. Captain America führte den Gauntlet aus und schaffte es, den Einfall abzuwenden, aber der Gauntlet wurde dabei zerstört. Da er nicht bereit war, alles zu tun, was nötig war, um die Übergriffe zu stoppen, zum Beispiel die Zerstörung einer anderen Welt, um ihre eigene zu retten, wurde Captain America aus den Illuminaten gewählt, und Stephen löschte seine Erinnerungen daran. Infinity Als Thanos Cull Obsidian auf die Erde schickte, um jeden der Mitglieder der Illuminaten anzugreifen, wandte sich Ebony Maw ans Sanctum Sanctorum von Doctor Strange, um herauszufinden, was sein Anführer suchte. Ebony Maw konnte Doctor Strange dazu bringen, ihm zu sagen, was er wollte. Der Schurke benutzte den Doktor auch, um einen Angriff auf New York zu starten, und zwang ihn, Shuma-Gorath vom Boden heraufzurufen. Als sich jedes Mitglied der Illuminaten zerstreute und nach Thanos' unmenschlichem Sohn suchte, war es der Doktor, der ihn gefunden hatte. Maw wischte jedoch Stranges Gedanken von seinen Erkenntnissen ab und behielt seinen Standort für sich. Die Suche wurde durch einen weiteren Einfall unterbrochen und Strange und der Rest der Illuminaten reisten in das andere Universum, wo sie auf die Erbauer dieses Universums stießen, die Stephen und den Illuminaten offenbarten, dass seine Erinnerungen und sein Geist manipuliert worden waren. Nach seiner Rückkehr schloss sich Stephen den Illuminaten an, um ihr Hauptquartier in der Nekropole von Thanos' Truppen zu befreien. Secret Wars Als das Multiversum in der letzten Invasion zwischen Erde-616 und Erde-1610 schließlich umkam, nutzte Doom die Macht der Beyonders, um die Überreste verschiedener Realitäten zu retten und einen Patchwork-Planeten namens Battleworld zu bauen, der unter seiner eisernen Faust regiert wurde Mit Hilfe von Doctor Strange, der zu Battleworlds Sheriff wurde und Dooms rechte Hand, fungierte er normalerweise als Dooms Stimme in bestimmten Angelegenheiten. Im Laufe von acht Jahren gelang es Doom und Strange, die Erinnerungen ihrer Bewohner zu verdrehen, so dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnten, was vor Battleworld existiert hatte. Stephen gründete seine eigene Basis, die Isle of Agamotto, einen Ort der Erinnerung an seine verlorene Welt. Fünf Jahre nach der Erschaffung von Battleworld fand Strange ein Schiff unbekannter Herkunft und behielt es auf der Isle. Er befürchtete, dass etwas von großer Bedeutung darin stünde, aber nicht wusste, dass es die Leichen der wenigen Überlebenden der Erde-616 in Stasis waren. Mit dem Auftauchen eines ähnlichen Objektes, aus dem die Überlebenden der Erde-1610 hervorgingen, richtete Strange seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, worauf er sich konzentrierte. Sobald er es öffnete, befreite er die Überlebenden, darunter Mr. Fantastic und Black Panther. Nachdem er den anderen Überlebenden erklärt hatte, was sich in der Stasis entwickelt hatte, wurde Strange zu einem Kampf zwischen den bösartigen Überlebenden der Erde von 1610 und dem Thor Corps, der Polizei der Battleworld, gerufen. Doom war nicht gewillt, an dem Konflikt teilzunehmen, bis er Mr. Fantastic in der Szene sah. Er teleportierte sich sofort nach Utopolis und stoppte den Kampf, forderte die Neuankömmlinge auf, seine Autorität anzuerkennen. Um zu verhindern, dass Doom auf die Eindringlinge vorurteilslos einwirkt, nutzt Stephen seine Magie, um sie zu teleportieren. Nach dem Verschwinden der Bösewichte von Earth-1610 und der Helden von Earth-616 konfrontierte Doom Strange mit seinem Ungehorsam und tötete ihn schließlich, nachdem Stephen ihn vor seiner Angst vor Richards beschuldigt hatte. Die letzten Tage der Magie Nach dem Untergang von Doom, in dem Mr. Fantastic seine Macht erlangte und das Multiversum wieder aufgebaut hatte, hat Reed Doctor Strange wiederbelebt, und seine Erinnerungen an die Battleworld wurden gelöscht. Mit dem neuen Leben schützte Strange die normale Welt weiterhin vor magischen Bedrohungen. Er würde sich bald der größten Bedrohung für die Magie stellen, den Empirikul, Anbeter der Wissenschaft, angeführt vom Imperator, einem Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension, das die Zerstörung von Magie in den verschiedenen Existenzebenen des Universums unmöglich macht. Die Auswirkungen des Kreuzzugs von Empirikul, der darin bestand, Zauberer-Überreste zu töten und magische Energien zu zerstören, wurden in Stranges Dimension in Form von versagenden Zaubersprüchen oder magischen Kreaturen wahrgenommen. Der Empirikul erreichte schließlich die Erde, attackierte mehrere magische Landmarken und besiegte magische Benutzer. Strange selbst wurde besiegt, selbst nachdem er die gesamte Magie der Erde kanalisiert hatte, um den Imperator zu unterwerfen. Als Folge davon war die Erde am meisten ihrer Magie erschöpft. Nur der Eingriff des alten Zauberers Monako ermöglichte es Strange und seinen Kollegen, vor der Verbrennung an der Vorderseite des Sanctum Sanctorum zu fliehen. Nachdem er um den Globus herumgereist war und nach Objekten mit den letzten Spuren der Magie gesucht hatte, kehrten Strange und die anderen magischen Benutzer, einschließlich der Scarlet Witch, Magik und Doctor Voodoo, zum Sanctum Sanctorum zurück, das immer noch von Empirikul überfallen wurde, um den Imperator zu besiegen. Strange schloss sich mit Mister Misery zusammen, einer magischen Kreatur, die all den Schmerz kanalisierte, den Stephen bei der Verwendung von Magie erlitt, und es gelang, die Inquisitoren zu besiegen. Loki: Sorcerer Supreme In dem Glauben, dass Strange nicht bereit war für die drohenden Bedrohungen, die die Erde gefährden würden,half Loki Stephen mit dem Ziel, ihn vorzubereiten. Zu diesem Zweck verführte er Strange mit einer ausgeklügelten Illusion, in der die Vishanti den Mantel des Obersten Zauberers dem Gott des Unheils hinterließen. Stephen übergab Loki all seine magischen Besitztümer, einschließlich des Sanctum Sanctorum. Nachdem seine ärztliche Zulassung nach dem Ende seines Praktikums aufgehoben worden war, entschloss sich Stephen, eine Tierklinik zu eröffnen. Er erhielt auch einen sprechenden Basset namens 'Bats'. Strange entschied sich, Loki bald zu widersetzen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sein Nachfolger nach einem mächtigen Zauber namens Exil of Singhsoon suchte, den Stephen in Zelmas Seele versteckt hatte, damit er vor niemandem, auch nicht vor ihm, bewahrt werden konnte. Nach einer Konfrontation mit Loki kam es zu einem Unfall von Fledermäusen, und Strange beschloss, sich auf den zweiten Kampf mit Loki vorzubereiten. Mit der Hilfe des Sentrys gewann Strange die Macht von Yggdrasill und nutzte es, um Loki zu besiegen. Zelma sprach jedoch einen Zauber aus, der alle Formen von Magie für ein paar Minuten auslöschte, um sie auf einen Mittelweg zu bringen, aber Loki nutzte seine natürliche, gottesfürchtige übermenschliche Kraft, um Strange auszuschalten. Strange drehte die Wendung, indem er die Leere aus den Tiefen des Sanctum Sanctorum löste. Während Stephen den Leichnam besaß, enthüllte die Leere die Position des Exils von Singhsoon. Loki nahm es aus Zelma heraus und benutzte es, um die gesamte Strebungsmagie der Erde in sich zu festigen. Zuerst trennte er Stephen von der Leere und nutzte dann den Energieschub, um die Magie auf der ganzen Erde voranzubringen, um die Verwüstung des Empirikul vorübergehend zu beheben, sein wahres Ziel bei seiner Suche nach dem Zauber. Strange und Loki schlossen sich zusammen und sperrten die Leere wieder im Sanctorum ein. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, sah Loki sich gezwungen, seinen Trick über die Illusion von Vishanti und den Umzug des Mantels preiszugeben. Nachdem er seine Absichten hinter dem Trick offengelegt hatte, gab Loki seine Rolle als Sorcerer Supreme an Strange zurück. Bevor er weggeschickt wurde, entschuldigte sich Loki für den Tod von Fledermäusen und enthüllte, dass er den Hund als Gespenst zurückgegeben hatte.Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Doctor Strange Kategorie:Sorcerer Supreme